Generally described, gas turbine engines include a compressor for compressing air, a combustor for mixing the compressed air with fuel and igniting the mixture, and a turbine blade assembly for producing power. Known turbine engines have developed into highly complex and sophisticated devices. For example, known turbine combustor systems alone may require more than 14,000 parts.
Another issue with known gas turbine engines is promoting operation at high efficiency without producing undesirable air emissions. The primary air emissions usually produced by gas turbine engines include nitrogen oxides (NOx). Lean premixed combustors also have a susceptibility to dynamics that can cause catastrophic damage or accelerated wear in current dry, low emissions combustion systems.
There is a desire, therefore, for a gas turbine engine with increased reliability, efficiency, and performance. Preferably, the number and size of the parts of the gas turbine engine can be reduced while maintaining or improving on performance and emissions output.